


Ask Me Why

by STYLERLINSON



Category: larrystylison
Genre: Betrayal, Crime, Detective, Gay, Heartbreak, M/M, Multi, Murder, Pain, Psychic Abilities, Sad, agnst, superstitious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STYLERLINSON/pseuds/STYLERLINSON
Summary: Broken ribs heal faster than broken hearts.





	1. Chapter 1

"Broken ribs heal faster than broken hearts,"

*****

Ask Me Why is about a complicated love story.

Harry, someone who has the ability of a psychic, lost his brother in a car accident yet think there is more than that about his brother's death. He then meets a cold-hearted detective, Louis who did not believe in any superstitious things.

Follow their journey as Harry help Louis and his teammate to solve all their cases and find the truth about his brother.

Harry, "Ask me why, why I hold on till now."

Louis, "I never got the chance to ask him why."

*****

\- warning!  
This book contains  
-suicide attempt,  
-angst,  
-pain,  
-harsh word,  
-mature content,  
-abuse,  
-strong language,  
-sadness.

Heyyyy I'm so sorry for changing it. I actually got it mess up with my other draft story. I just realize it now. I'm so sorry 🙏🏻


	2. Harry Styles

**'Definition of psychometry  
**

** 1: divination of facts concerning an object or its owner through contact with or proximity to the object' **

He writes it down on a piece of sticky note before sticking it on the last page of his journal. Some people do not believe in superstitious things. They find it ridiculous. But not for him. He has an interest in learning parapsychology since he was a child, yet, as soon as he entered high school, the interest started to fade away. He started to built interest in other things such as photography, arts, and writing. 

Things change again as his brother, Bradley, past away three years ago. He starts digging into the accident as he graduated from high school. Police said that his brake broked during the time he supposes to stop and it is hard to believe it as, Bradley Styles would never start his journey without checking his car. He is very fussy about those kinds of things. 

He found something peculiar about the accident. They say that his brother dies because his head hit the window so hard during the crash and the car burst into flame instantly as the oil tank broke. On his brother funeral, he had to bury an empty coffin. There is no remain of him. Somehow he found out that they are lying. Just somehow, he thought, Bradley is still alive. 

When he confronting them, they accused him of making an illegal investigation. They asked him how did he know such a thing, but he can not answer them cause he knows, they would not believe in him. He is peculiar. He is different. He has a special ability. He used to think of it as a cursed. 

Sometimes he can predict what is going to happen in future even if it has some error in timelines. Sometimes he could tell about someone's life just by looking at them. 

_And sometimes he would wake up and know things he should not know._


	3. Louis Tomlinson

A nice hot pumpkin spice latte with pumpkin doughnut. Just the right start for the fall season. The room is full of waves of laughter as Terry make some stupid jokes about the last case. He couldn't care enough as he still needs to finish the paperwork from the last case. He hates paperwork. But he loves his work. More like obsess maybe. He went to police academy when he was 18. Graduate at the age of 21. Got his first position in LBI the same year he graduated.

Now he is 26 and got his own team of the best detective, Terry, Liam and Zayn.

He remembered the reason why he went to the academy. He was 13. Too young to know anything better. Being the oldest in a broken family was hard. He barely went home. He spent most of his time at school by joining the football team. That is how he meets Stan who turns out to be the one who lived next door, perhaps that is why they get along really well. It was fun. Having someone to lean on.

Until that day change everything. He was with Stan, walking pass the playground hoping that they will reach home before dinner. It was dark, and Louis was walking in front of Stan. Like he always does.

And now he wishes he never did that. If only he walk side by side with Stan, perhaps, that guy might still be around. Perhaps they will be roommates and pursue their dreams in becoming international footballers. That day changes everything. He was no longer the 'Louis Tomlinson', he is just Louis Tomlinson.

He dropped out from the football team, spent most of his time locking himself in his room. He was angry at himself, feeling shame and pity for his pathetic lifeless body.

He snapped out from the thought when he heard someone knocking on the door. Looking straight at the figure in front of him. It's Lizzie, the secretary here.

"Ah yes?"

"Umm. We got a new case." She handed in an old beige file. He can tell that it's old because of the wrinkle at the end of the file and the dust-stained all across the file.

"I supposed it is a new ' old case ' ?"

Lizzie shook her head. "No, no. It is just that McGuire asks me to hand in all these files. He said that it has something to do with this case." Louis nodded. Lizzie excused herself and disappeared behind the door, back at her place. He looked through the first file. It dated 1/4/2015. It's a case from 3 years ago. If McGuire gives him all these files, then it must be important. He grabs his badge and gun along with his coat before walking toward Terry's and Liam's desk.

"We got a case. Liam, Terry with me. Zayn, I want you to check out an old file date 1/4/2015. I need every single detail about it. There are also other 3 files but for now, I need the details for that one first. " Zayn nodded.

Louis throws the car keys at Terry. "You drive."

"Hell yeah."

"Where are we heading too?" Liam asked while putting his gun at his waist along with his badge."

"A villa at a vineyard."


	4. Who?

_I like the games. All kinds. Crossword puzzles, jigsaw puzzles, chess, Sudoku, Jumble, cryptograms, board games, video games, card games. . . I’m good at them. I’m also good at mind games. Deception, trickery and lying come as naturally to me as breathing. There have been times when my emotions have taken over and nearly tripped me up, but now I have my rage and hate under control, for the most part. Still, emotions are part of the fuel that drives my favorite game: murder. Killing is the best game, by far. There is no comparison. The high that comes afterwards is better than sex._

_The first time I killed it was because someone had become dangerous to me. The second time was just to see if I could get away with it, and I did, and it left me miles above the earth, so far out of reach, it was like I lived on a distant planet. Untouchable. King of the Universe. I had to return to earth eventually with its banality, a hard landing. So, then I started plotting and planning again, constructing the next game in order to buoy myself into the stratosphere once more. The world is so grey and mundane without puzzles, twists, turns and mysteries, without someone’s life balanced on a razor’s edge._

_My latest game has begun. It’s about retribution and acquisition, but no one is to know that. Shhhh. It’s our little secret. There’s some misdirection mixed into the plot, to keep the detectives at bay, and it’s got some moves my quarries will not expect. I’m really, really good. I tell myself to be humble, but I just can’t. The only way to lose is to get caught, but that’ll never happen._

_This one’s going to take a while, require a few more steps than usual, but I’m into playing the long game. Makes the winning so much sweeter._

_I’ve already made my opening gambit._

_And his name is..._

_I used a lot of types of tricks but for him, I studied for this time. To make him happy. To match with his abilities. Cause he is my angel. The only perfect people in this world. And no one could hurt him- no. Do hurt him, if not I don't get to kill you. My first victim hurts him in lots of ways. Yet he continues to love the subject. Like I say, he is an angel. And I am the devil who will protect him._

_Keep this as a secret between us, will you? Cause if not, you are on my next list. *grin*_

_But don't worry, you won't feel anything except for pain. As my finger running all over your pale, soft skin. I never killed them in the same way twice. It won't be fun that way. That is why I am known with so many names. Do you want to know my name? You will regret it you know._

_I am just like Rumplestilskin. Except, if you know my name. I will kill you or worst I will let you live. Making you regret that you actually survive._

_You know The Joker? He is the maniac from the Gotham City. Batman nemesis. The guy who almost bring down the whole city? He is crazy. I am lunatic. I am a guy without vision. I quote from him, "“Do I really look like a guy with a plan? You know what I am? I'm a dog chasing cars. I wouldn't know what to do with one if I caught it! You know, I just... *do* things.”_

_Do you want to know how I end up like this? Put a smile on your face dear, before I carved it for you. And you will be smiling all along when I tell you my story. I promise you that it is not going to be pleasing. Just like the story about Kronos eating his child, the gods and goddess of Greek. I am a masterpiece, who was born without a name. If you dare to listen to my story, prepare some morphine. Did my ragged little insults result even in a flesh wound?_   
_Yes, even morphine is not enough. So you better pray, that I won't come to get you tonight._

_Well, maybe I won't because I am busy with my little angel. But who knows, I might be watching you already._


End file.
